The Sun of Gre
by Kattin
Summary: Two fraternal twins are escaping Grein slavery and joining the Legion. This story is made to go along with DC7's story, A Shadowy Path.


THE POWER OF PEACE BABAY! I know that Birthday for Timberwolf wasn't that good (I wrote that story on DC7's account). But this will be better, I promise. This story is made to go along with Shadowy Path (DC7's story). Please read and review.

The Grein Sun was dark, but surprisingly very warm. Kaida and Kattin were two fraternal twins, and Grein slaves. Their looks were very alike. Kaida and Kattin had dark black hair like their sister Shadow and their brother Jasper. They had tan skin and yellow eyes with a tint of electric green, and they had a sparkle in their eyes like the mysterious Grein stars. Their personalities were very different. Whatever Kaida liked, Kattin disliked. When Kattin said yes, Kaida said no.

Kaida stopped doing work for a while and started to daydream. She always believed in dreaming. She daydreamed about running away from the Grein Slavery Camp and joining the Legion, and seeing Shadow and Jasper again. But while she was daydreaming, a Field Master noticed that she wasn't working, so he took his long whip, got ready, and whipped Kaida on her back. Kaida gasped. She felt hot, fierce, fire in her soul. She turned around, and saw a Field Master in front of her. Consumed by fear, she backed away and crouched down.

"What are you doing?" The Field Master asked her. She was afraid of the Field Masters, because once the Master noticed that Kaida was disobeying and he told the Field Masters to attack her. They were strong men, so Kaida still has scars from that episode and her Grein powers hadn't fully developed then so she couldn't fight them. Now when ever she sees a Field Master she remembers it.

"She's working." Kattin said hotly, glaring at the Field Master and standing in front of Kaida. _He doesn't have his whip, so he can't hurt me, _Kattin thought. She slowly looked up at the Master to check if he was looking.

But when she was looking at the Master, the Field Master slapped her across her face, which made her fall to the ground. He kicked her and spat on her. "Stupid, stupid bitches!" He said under his breath as he walked away. "Shut up!" She screamed. He turned around and looked at the two twins, mouthing something at them. Kaida and Kattin didn't know what he said, but they knew by heart it was something bad.

"I think he's going to tell the Master." Kaida said. "Let him. I don't care if they torture us." Kattin said, her face pale. "We have to get out of this place." Kaida said. "We can't. They'll catch us." Kattin said, looking at the ground. "Do you want to be slaves forever, pimple princess?" Kaida giggled, looking at her twin. Kattin shook her head, then paused. "Don't call me pimple princess!" Kattin said.

Kaida frowned. "Kattin, I am serious. We can't just spend the rest of our lives doing hard work under the Grein Sun and getting whipped. We have to escape." Kattin stared at Kaida. "Even if we did plan to escape, where would we go?" Kattin asked, putting her hands on her hips. Kaida cleared her throat. "The Legion."

Kattin's eyes went huge. "The Legion? You have to be very experienced with your powers to get in the Legion." "Even if we aren't experienced with our powers, it's worth a shot." Kaida said. "Nice, but how would we get there?" Kattin asked Kaida. Kaida looked behind her shoulder and saw the little stubs on her back. "My wings."

"But they clipped them."

"I heard that some great Grein warlocks can fix dragon wings."

Kattin sighed. "Okay, next week we'll try to find a Grein warlock. Then we'll go to the Legion and see Shadow and Jasper again."

Kaida smiled.

* * *

It was three thirty in the morning. Kaida and Kattin dressed in black clothes with hoods so no one could see their beautiful Grein faces. Kaida stumbled in the Grein dark but her twin Kattin guided her.

A Field Master stopped them. "Who are you?" He asked them. Kattin pretended to smile coldly. She lowered her voice so she sounded like a Master from another planet. "We have come to buy Grein slaves, they are hard workers, eh, sonny?" Kaida elbowed her.

"Yes, you may look around." The Field Master said, opening the gate. Kattin and Kaida pretended to search for Grein slaves, but instead, they turned around to see if the Field Master was watching. He was looking at the stars. Kaida and Kattin closed their eyes and became nothing but darkness.

Hours later, after escaping, they turned back to their dark Grein figures again. Kaida fell down and was gasping for air. She had never been pure darkness for that long and the air was thin. "Don't worry," Kattin said, helping Kaida get up. "We're going to make it."

Just then, Kaida paused. She fell to the ground, on her hands and knees. "Kattin... I ... can't... breathe... in... pain... help... me..." Kaida said as her large Grein wings grew. Kaida was screaming as her wings grew bigger. Kattin rushed to Kaida's side and tried to clam her down.

Finally, hours later, Kaida's wings stopped growing. They were green and medium sized. "I- I have wings!" Kaida shouted. Once her wings were clipped and useless for many years. But now her wings were natural Grein wings. Kaida closed her eyes, bit her lip, and started to fly. Her wings were flapping and she was standing on nothing but air.

"I, I think it's the dark Grein Magic." Kattin managed to say after a big shock like that. "Probably." Kaida said, skipping a rock on a calm lake. "Well, aren't we going to go to the Legion?" Kattin said, turning around. Kaida smiled. _It feels so good to escape!_ Kaida said, getting up.

:D

As they were walking, They saw all the Field Masters, and then they saw the Master. _Snap, why do we have to be in this stupid story?_ Kattin and Kaida thought. _Oh, that's right, because the author HAD to put us here!_

Kaida jumped up and kicked a Field Master in the face. Then she created a force field of fire. Kaida looked behind her shoulder and smiled at Kattin. She gave her a look that meant 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

Kattin smiled back and ran, and tried to punch a Field Master in the stomach, but he stopped her, grabbed her wrist and threw her. She got up and climbed a tree, then when a Field Master wasn't looking, she jumped on him. "Piggyback!" She screamed and clobbered him to the floor.

The Field Master tried to scrape her off his back using a tree but she just dug her sharp claws into his back. He yelped and rolled on the ground, another desperate attempt to rid himself from the new parasite. Eventually, he gave up and collapsed to the ground. "Kaida! Look out!" Kattin said before a man grabbed her legs. She screamed and took to the skies, he was barely able to hang on, and he fell off near a cactus patch. Kaida laughed and flew down to help her sister.

They attacked all the Field Masters, the Master's bodyguards, and walked off. They had walked for miles now. Kaida sang a song she made up when she was a Grein slave.

"And I don't know this could break my heart or save me. Nothing's real, until you let go completely, So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving. So here I go with all my fears weighing on me. Three months and I'm still sober. Picked all my weeds but left the flowers. But I know it's not really over and I don't know I could crash and burn, but maybe at the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me. So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right, no comparing, second guessing, not this time three months, and I'm still breathing. Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know it's never really over, no. Wake up three months and I'm still standing here. Three months and I'm getting better, yeah. Three months and I still am. Three months and it's still harder now. Three months and I've been living here without you now. Three months, yeah, three months, three months and I'm still breathing three months and I still remember it. Three months, and, three months, and three months! And I wake up. Three months. And I'm still sober. Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers. Three... Months."

They came to a transportation station and saw a portal. When no one else was looking they jumped in the portal. In it they felt like they went through all the moments in the past and present. Then they came to planet Earth.


End file.
